Paimon
The story of Paimon was a favorite in Ealguelle for many years. When a binder attempted to summon his spirit as a drunken joke he was successful, much to the shock of everyone at the dinner party who was unaware that he was real, let alone that a vestige existed. Paimon was a nobleman of a human kingdom long ago, with the reputation of being a lothario and a scoundrel. He seduced noblewomen with his sleek dance moves, delicately precise swordplay, and suave demeanor, completely showing up rival suitors in every outing. One nobleman, who had been shown up in multiple, repeated cases decided to get back at him. He and a group of other suitors had him tracked down, apprehended, and then mutilated, removing his sword-hand. Paimon would not be so easily discouraged. He had a golden hand fashioned for himself that could be switched with a rapier blade and returned to a noble ball mere weeks later. Once again he was a sight to behold, wooing women and disgracing other men until he met the one person he had come to meet. The noble that wronged him challenged him to a duel, and the two clashed well into the night, finally ending with Paimon's sword at the throat of his enemy. Paimon, at the pleading of the maiden he had intended to take from the nobleman, spared his life and danced with her instead. The nobleman was not so easily beaten. He called upon his men to mobilize while his enemy danced and they waited for Paimon, jumping him when he tried to leave that night and rending his limbs from his body, leaving him for dead. At the royal ball the next year the nobleman arrived in style, the subject of envious looks from those who could never have bested Paimon and of hatred for those who loved him. None knew what had happened to him truly but many suspected it. Deep into the night's revelries the dancers were joined by an impossibly tall and graceful figure draped in long, looming clothing and completely masked. When it reached its arms out in a pirouette a noblewoman caught sight of steel blades where its arms should have been, and the entire dance floor became enthralled with the figure. Paimon's enemy came up and tore the cloth from the figure (which tore easily) and revealed Paimon, limbs replaced with blades protruding from still-bleeding wounds, a whirling entity of death which took them both to the grave with his final spin. It is said that those who bind to Paimon become just as lascivious and lewd as he was, and can not help but dance when they hear music. Terms of Summoning Paimon Paimon can be summoned with a scream, a reflection of the screams of noblewomen that marked his end. He appears as he was at the end, with his forearms and lower legs replaced with long rapier blades, leading the summoner in a dance that they are compelled to join in with, growing slower before stopping and allowing the summoner to speak. Paimon's face is contorted, his ears removed and his mouth permanently agape from his enemy's torture. When he speaks drool sometimes puddles from the corner of his mouth that is always open. Abilities of Paimon's Vestige Dance of Death: When you use this ability, you can move up to your speed and make a single attack against any creature you move past, provoking attacks of opportunity normally. When you use your dance of death, you forfeit any bonus or extra attacks granted by other feats or abilities and you cannot attack any single creature more than once. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Paimon’s Blades: You gain proficiency with the rapier and short sword, and the benefit of the Weapon Finesse feat when you wield such weapons. Paimon’s Dexterity: You gain a +4 bonus to Dexterity. Paimon’s Skills: You can tumble as a movement action (equal to movement remaining) after attacking. You gain a +4 bonus on Perform (dance) checks. Uncanny Dodge: You retain your Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. If you have uncanny dodge from another source, you gain improved uncanny dodge instead. See the rogue class features on page 50 of the Player’s Handbook. Whirlwind Attack: You can use your attack action to spin, causing enemies to make a Dexterity contest against yours and causing damage (equal to your weapon damage) to those that fail. Category:Vestige